The Valorian Titan
by Runes of the Ancient
Summary: HP/FD. hope you guys enjoy R/R and give me some feedback as this is my first story. Starts at the end of 4th year where thing will change the world as we know it an ancient hero awakens. Harry will be trained in many different magicks and learn more about his heritage. Slight bashing from Molly/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

This is my First story on I'm not quite sure yet if I want this to be Harry Fleur But we'll see where this goes English is not my first language so if I have any mistakes please don't hesitate to show me where I have gone wrong.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Created by J.K. Rowling just playing in her sandbox, I only own the Character I myself thought up.

The Valorian Titan

Chapter 1 - He awakens...

The sounds of waves crashing along a coast are heard, a powerful looking man approaches the waters, but this was no ordinary man if one were to look closely they would see his face hardened with a scar going across his eye down to his cheek that was colored white. Silver moon eyes adorned his face, his body was firm muscles rippling completing the handsome but brutal look. This man's name is Darius he may look human but looks can be deceiving. He belongs to an ancient race called the Valorians, he is the last of his kind and the most powerful of all left, the Council of Ancients know he has awaken and are looking for the person that awakened him so they can slay him for wakening a power that is extremely destructive to the world in such a crucial time. They located the man that awakened him killing him but right before he told them one thing, "The boy with the emerald eyes must be found."

Darius was on the move looking for the one with the emerald eyes sensing that he was getting closer to the island that held him. That child was the key to everything he was put in the world to help and he knew himself he was no monster. Darius knew he was the last of his race and the most powerful but that's what people are afraid of, power. Setting his cloak on the ground besides the cliffs he waits for morning and sleep to come. '_I must find the boy he is key to the war that is raging between worlds, must find the boy.' _

Harry woke up to the thought of that man running through his mind _was I the one he was speaking about? _He asked himself. Getting up from his old bed heading to the washroom across the hall he looked into the mirror seeing his green eyes sparkling back at him from his reflection. He thought they looked a bit brighter than normal but it could just be the light he said to himself. After getting cleaned up he went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for his relatives a routine he now has master after fifteen years. Hearing his uncle coming down the stairs he quickly rushed to set everything on the table before grabbing a plate for himself to take back to his room.

"Boy we'll be leaving after breakfast to visit Marge she's fallen ill and need someone to look after her for a while, we will be leaving you here for a few days till we get back." His uncle spoke in an unusual calm like manner, "I don't want any of your freakishness happening in this house while we are gone so behave!" and there was the yelling Harry expected.

Later that day the Dursleys departed leaving Harry the house to himself, thinking about what happened in the past years at Hogwarts and how everything ended up in the way it was now. Wining the triwizards tournament gave him no happiness at all just another memory of sadness and despair he saw a friend die that night something he will never forget. Then there was that strange dream with the powerful man with the silver eyes that he didn't know what to make of. He wondered if he should write a letter and tell someone but before he could even move a powerful tremor rocked through the house. Looking outside he saw it was dark he'd been sitting on his bed all day thinking. Looking through his window he saw the stars in the sky shining down on him before another tremor shocked the house right after it ended Harry saw the man from his dreams walking to the door.

Darius knew the boy was here he can sense the boys very nature inside that house walking up to the door he took his fist that strangely started glowing a light teal before smashing it into the door shattering it. Entering the house he walking up the stairs to a room with many locks that reeked of the boys presence doing the same as the other door he smashed it. finding the boy pointing his wand strait at his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" Harry roared.

"SILENCE" charged Darius with enough power in his voice to make Harry falter before grabbing the boy and disappearing in a blazing cloud of blue and green.

Authors note: this story will be updated when I'm not working or busy I do work 4 days out of the week and the next post will be longer I promise I just had to get this started somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Panic

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the confederation of wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was in a state of panic. The-Boy-Who-Lived was missing after sending the order to pick him up they found the house empty and the front door smashed including his bedroom door. Returning to 12 Grimmauld Place without Harry set Sirius and Molly in a mixture of shock, rage, and worry.

"if everyone would please settle down, and Molly can you please get the children down for this meeting they will need to know what has happened to Harry." Dumbledore spoke in a voice that showed his many years.

"Where's Harry" both Ron and Hermione shouted imitating Fred and George.

"Dear me brother looks like we have another set of twins on our hands", teased Fred.

"Right you are there Fred", George ribbed back.

Causing both Hermione and Ron flushed bright red before looking away from each other.

"Harry didn't seem to be at his relatives when he picked some of the members went to go pick him up and there was signs of a break in were someone smashed both the front door and the door to his room into pieces" Dumbledore announced, "I've also received a letter quite recently from the counsel of ancients asking about Harry."

"The counsel actually exists Albus?" asked Minerva

"Yes, they have informed me that the last Valorian has awoken" He spoke in a grave tone.

"Valorian?"

"What's a Valorian, Albus?"

Everyone started questioning him at once only one person didn't speak his mind and that was one Alastor Moody. He knew what a Valorian was and what was said about them in the legends supposedly spoken about them, ruthless killers with an almost unlimited supply of power hiding forms of magical creatures and animals. There were rumors that their human forms weren't they're _true_ forms only a vessels used to move around without freighting wizards.

"That cannot be Albus they haven't walked this earth in many years," startling everyone with his rough voice Moody spoke, "they were said to be the most powerful beings to walk this planet with an almost unlimited source of magical energy but that's only what the legends say. They were said to have the ability to transform into an animal or magical creature that they form a very strong bond with not unlike an Animagus transformation but different like they truly become that creature. It also spoke of them being blood thirsty killers trained to work with weapons of all kinds and magic only usable by their hands."

Dumbledore spoke in a grave tone, "What Alastor is saying at the moment is true to an extent but most of it hasn't been proven since then only stories and legends are just that stories and legends."

"They are powerful beyond belief and while they do have certain powers you forgot to mention they can all _fly_ so to speak or have you forgotten already Albus?" an older man walked through the door way looking wise beyond his years his voice showing power and confidence. Walking with a staff that was pure white with a golden gem radiating on the top, a white beard rolled almost all the way to his mid-section. Storm grey robes matched his eyes that gave of an eerie light. Everyone around the table raised there wand at the man who somehow was able to enter Headquarters even under the Fidelius Charm. "My, what a welcoming party you have here Albus."

"Cruor! My old friend I cannot believe you're still alive I haven't seen you since my prime." Albus was in utter shock this man look to be the same age when he met him back before his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald.

The man now dubbed Cruor had the same little twinkle that was in Dumbledore's eyes but it was on full blast making his light grey eyes even more intimidating. Conjuring a chair for himself at of thin air he took a seat at the table before it exploded in commotion.

"WHO THE BLOOD HELL IS THIS MAN?"

"ALBUS WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"QUIET" roared Cruor making everyone fall silent

"well everyone I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine his name is Cruor Lightstaff I knew him back when I was naught but fifty years old back he is a wise man that helped me back oh so many years ago and just knowing he's alive today will help us greatly in this war he knows many thing about all the different races that are in our world." Albus was delighted that his friend had returned he always knew he wasn't dead just out there in the world searching for the secrets of it all.

"why, you give me too much credit Albus, I'm not what I used to be" speaking with a wise tone Cruor continued, "so you're looking Harry Potter or so I heard from the door and something about Valorians?"

"Well yes" everyone answered as one

"It seems to me only time will tell when Harry Potter will return but he will be making an appearance soon that is all I can tell at the current time." That was the last thing anyone was able to get out of Cruor for the rest of the meeting leaving everyone to return to their respective rooms.  
_

Ron & Hermione's room

"Where the bloody hell do you think that prat is?" Ron asked.

"Ron don't call him a prat he's our friend you should be as worried as I am" Hermione replied in a heated tone.

Instantly realizing he made an error Ron backpedalled trying to get Hermione to talk to him but she instantly got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep leaving Ron to his thoughts.

Forest floor a few hours after the break in

Harry woke up slowly finding himself in a lush green forest he was laying on some rich soft grass looking around he found no one around him until he noticed that same man meditating on a stump of a tree in complete silence. Harry trying to sneak up on his captor went up to him with a giant branch to bash him over the head but before he could it glowed green burning him then dropping to the floor.

"Don't even think about it boy", Darius' voice echoed through the whole forest while lying on the stump he felt Harry stir long before tried anything.

Authors note: sorry guys I know I've been gone a while work has been killing me but like I said the chapter will slowly be getting longer R&R thanks guys


End file.
